


He Is Not Mine.

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Unrequited Love, because gta au longing jon is my jam, just a short lil poem bye, so imagine that they've been sleeping, together for a little bit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for he is not mine, he belongs<br/>to the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is Not Mine.

being close to him

makes my soul _ache_ ,

and my body _shake_.

things that used to

be so **dull** are in  living,

 _vivid_ colour when he

kisses my neck. when his

fingers dance over my

hips, i feel as though my

heart could _flutter_ out

of my chest. but these are

 _unspoken_ feelings. and

that way, they will remain.

he’ll never know the

utter _intensity_ ; the _**viscosity**_

of what i feel for even i

cannot put it into words.

so i lie next to him and

slot my body snug

against his and call him mine.

but he isn’t truly and he

never will be.

_**for he is not mine, he belongs to the night.** _

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was a thing.


End file.
